


We Forgot

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Anniversary, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Tries, Crime Fighting, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frustration, Humor, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Sweet Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Both Y/N and Bruce forgot it's their wedding anniversary. Yet again reader is a cop
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	We Forgot

I woke up seeing my husband sound asleep I kissed his head. He wrapped his arm's around me groaning. I kissed him getting out of his arm's wishing I wouldn't. I walked to my closet and put on my uniform for work. I walked out seeing, Bruce wearing his suit

"morning off two work for both of us uh" I said 

"unfortunately. I thought I'd told you to take a few day's off"

"hmm like hell that's happening"

"hmm mm"

He kissed me we walked down stairs seeing, Alfred. He gave me and Bruce a cup of coffee

"thanks, Alfred" I said

I drank the coffee and sighed I feel like I am forgetting something but can't put my finger on it. Tim, walked in with Stephanie. Tim, walked to the coffee machine pouring himself a cup. Cassandra and Jason walked in. Cassandra wearing her Pajamas, robe and slippers 

"I hope that's not your 14th cup, son" I said

"no promises" Tim said 

"So you two have any plans tonight?" Stephanie asked 

"no other than keeping Gotham safe and the usual" I said

"sure, mom that's all you two will be doing" Jason said sarcastic 

Damian walked in his eye's tired and droopy 

"morning mother, father" he yawned "I presume you will be absent tonight"

"If my shift takes longer than expected than I should be home around 5 o'clock in the morning, but we'll be home soon. Speaking of I need to go! I'll see you all soon"

I kissed the kid's heads and kissed Bruce leaving. I pulled into the station rain pouring. I walked in seeing the mountain of paperwork and people everywhere. Messing with my soaked hair from the rain. I was sent to a house robbery. I drove my cop car to the house. I snuck in threw the back I walked through a kid's room to the living room. I walked to the bedroom hearing clashing noises. I cocked my gun I aimed looking seeing the man

"hands were I can see them!" 

He grabbed his gun aiming at me

"drop the gun!" 

He pulled the trigger I dodged it clicked. He looked in horror he ran off I chased him. He ran through the door I tackled him and cuffed him 

"oww!" he yelled 

"You have the right to remain silent... Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law... You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." 

I put the man in the cop car and drove him to the station. I gave him to a officer moment's later after stopping 26 robberies, and 2 shootouts. I sat in my cop car parked in a alleyway. I saw, Batman aka my husband zip line across. Show off. James, called asking me to pick up, a few crooks. I pulled into the site. I put them in the back. Bruce, I turned around raising my eyebrow's 

"Batman" I said 

"officer"

"looks like a long night I hope you don't tire yourself too much" 

"was just about to say the same thing to you" 

We both looked at each other both wondering the same thing. What did we forget? Is it one of the kid's birthday's? Did, Alfred have the night off? Are the kid's all OK and safe? Are any of the kid's in need of our help? Something we should know but can't place it. I sighed he gently nodded shooting his grappling hook I watched him leave. I put the criminals were they belong. I looked 2 o'clock I grabbed another cup of coffee. I miss Alfred's coffee the coffee here taste like shit. I sighed what the hell am I forgetting. I wrote my report putting it on my desk. Knowing the night is far from over. Finally hour's later I drove home. I pulled into the Manor I walked to my room. I looked at my phone seeing a text from, Barbara 

-hope you two have a great night! The kid's are in Bludhaven with me and Dick! Love you Ma!-

What the hell is going on? I texted her back thanking her. I walked seeing Bruce without his cowl on. I gently smiled we walked to our room. I sat on the bed he sat next to me. He took his shoes off as did I. I unbutton my shirt and took my pants off 

"did you forget to tell me something?" he asked

I took my shirt off putting on one of Bruce's t-shirts. 

"no was going to ask you the same the kids are in Bludhaven at Dick and Babs. She said she'd hope we had a good night" 

"hmm" 

"yeah, I know it's almo-oh no!" I held Bruce's arm laughing 

"darling?" 

"we forgot" 

He looked at me curiously 

"think of a bride and groom" I said 

He looked at me shocked he kissed me 

"happy late anniversary, darling" he said 

I laughed wrapping my arm's around his neck, he laid on the bed I kissed him 

"happy anniversary, Bruce" 

That morning Bruce and I called in sick at our jobs spending the entire day together


End file.
